pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Narumi López
Brown Goldenrod (PriPara) |eye color = Blue |family = None |home = Mexipara |occupation = Idol, Student |song sang = Amor Primero |brand = Mexican Dream |type = Cultural |manager = Kimo |imagecolor = Dark Orange}} "Let's turn this stage into a fiesta, shall we?" Narumi López is a Mexican Idol in a double quest, one being spreading her Culture in everyone's hearts and the other making Idols be heard all over Mexipara. She's a Cultural Idol and her main and self-designed brand is Mexican Dream, she's the main protagonist of the Saikou Self Arc. She is Kimo's first and main character. Appearance Outside PriPara she wears a half-ponytail to the side with a dead's flower hairpin, her hair is sienna brown. During Spring and Summer she wears a folklore dance practice blouse with clear denim short pants and pink sandals. In Autumn and Winter, she tends to wear a long-sleeved colorful artisanal blouse with denim jeans and white sneakers. Inside PriPara, her hair grows and is tied in a whole-side ponytail, she also gets goldenrod strips. She has tan skin, blue eyes and her height is 1.57 meters Personality Narumi is cheerful, she's usually ready for every fiesta organized and every Live preapred for her, her enthusiasm for designing is obvious, her eyes are always shining whenever she gets to talk about anything Mexipara related. She's friendly and usually surrounds herself in a charasteristic nostalgic aura. Her negative side is shown whenever she shows her lack of confidence and her negativity, usually coming along with her sense of honesty, but she's trying to keep her honesty on the cheerful side of the tracks. Relationships Sixtars * Helena: Roomie and fellow idol, they have similar personalities but while she shows her confident side, Helena shows the shy side. * Flore: Great friend and future teammate, she portrays Flore as a true genius and highly respects her for that * Sky Kumoshira: * Marissa and Victoria Jonesaki: Soloists * Natsu Kirahoshi: She gets along well with Natsu, she's now in charge of guiding Natsu in her life as a good glitch * Yume: * Lilya Midoriyuki: * Anya Midoriyuki: She's terribly scared and always gets the chills whenever Anya shows up * Producer-san: She tends to get upset at her for programming things all of the sudden, but still is really grateful to her Other * Hanako Inoue: Along with Izumi, Hanako guided her on PIA and PriPara after offering a crepe to her * Lillie Nijiiro: Lillie was the very first friend of Narumi in PriPara, she felt really happy when she spoke Spanish * Mystery Kamiri: She was reluctant of him at first, but she considers him a friend now * Sandia María: She considers her a great friend! * Hibiki Shikyoin: She once dropped chocolate on her and argued about who had the reason, she ended up winning * Millefeui Lovelace: She inspired her to do another Live so her Mexipara friends watched it * Maria Umikaze: She helped her a lot when designing her Saikou Coord. Backstory PIA Ver. Back in Mexipara, she had lots of friends, but noone really understood her passion for performing and designing, noone even knew what Idols were except for her, so when there was an exchange program in her school, Narumi inmediately chose PIA, before leaving, she promised she wouldn't return until her culture was in everyone's hearts and Idols were listened all over Mexipara. Chance to Shine! Ver. Narumi was born and raised in Mexipara, and enrolled at Mexipara City's International Academy, she met a lot of Japanese girls who introduced her to the Idol World and inmediately fell in love with it. She tried to show her class all the wonders of the Idols, but nobody was interested in them, so she stood in the front and made a promise: "I'll choose Japan as my exchange country and I'll become a famous Idol! I won't return until Idols are listened everywhere in this place and...you know what? I won't come back until Japan falls in love with Mexipara either!" Her Japan exchange finally arrived and she departed with her double promise about to start fullfilling, after almost arriving late on her first day on Japan, she met Otome, who became her gate to dreams, as she dropped...NARUMI'S PRITICKET!? Idol Data 'Brand: 'Mexican Dream 'Type: '''Cultural '''Aura Cyalume Change: '''Able to do it Lives * Narumi's Debut Live * Narumi's Second Live-A mysterious presence * Narumi's Upgrade Cyalume Get! Live * Narumi's Birthday happy Event! * Narumi's Spring Live! Significante Coords * Mexican Dream Cyalume Coord: Her Cyalume Coord in minor Lives * President Chair Coord: Her former casual Coord in PriPara * Upgrade Cyalume Narumi Coord: Her main Cyalume Coord * Miner's Dream Coord: Her first Saikou Rare and new Casual * 15th Fantasy Set-The set she wore on her birthday event Songs * Amor Primero * La Bikina * Un pie tras otro pie Autograph Her name written in simple letters, the ''a ''has been stilyzed as a sugar skull and it has a sombrero in the top of the ''ru syllable. Trivia * She talks in Spanglish * Her creator thinks her rushed actions resemble a certain historical character * She can only cook using her grandmother's (abuela's) cookbook, If she doesn't, she will end up doing a futile mess in the kitchen. * She was the first Idol to step on the Self Road * She considers herself a hobbit because of her height * She dies of cuteness every time she sees a Vocaldoll, hence her obsession with unawakened Flore * Out of all of Kimo's character, she, Flore and Natsu were the only Saikou Self cast who wasn't redesigned, because it wasn't needed for herCategory:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Cultural Idol Category:Mexican Dream User Category:Idol Category:Female Category:Saikou Self Arc Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1